Truly In A Dream
by SunKissedHyperAttack
Summary: When the Cullen boys find a small girl in Canada, they take little Brooklyn in to there family. When Bella Swan comes into Edward's life, Brooklyn thinks of the worst. R&R nicely. Mainly from Brooklyn's Point of View; just not the first few Chapters.
1. Finder's Keeper's

Mwhahaha. An other day dream story. I would do a one shot, but this one was a long day dream; About an hour, and I got a few idea's for future Chapters.

Sorry about having so many stories all on at once.

~~XOXOPanicAttack A.K.A Panic

* * *

**_Jasper's Point Of View_**

My brothers and I were running through the scrubby grass plains for a boy's night out. I laughed as I leapt over a log, and I looked up into the sky, where a streak of lighting flashed. Well, this was going to be fun.

"Stop walking and start running, Jasper!" Emmett called to me, his emotions were coming in waves of impatience.

I was the newest member of the Cullen's family, and I found drinking animal blood was quite . . . gross. I wanted human blood, not animal blood. Edward looked at me warningly, and I rolled my eyes.

We ran even faster, whipping through the trees and bushes of the Plains of Canada. We were running across a plain in the middle of the night in the middle of a stupid thunder storm. This was going to be great fun.

"Jasper, jeez, stop holding us up! Seriously!" Emmett roared. "I want to hunt!"

"Go ahead then, Emmett." Edwards suggested, knowing I was ready to rip his head off.

Emmett grinned, nodded, and bolted off like a truly fast vampire on steroids.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Edward.

Edward nodded, and we waited until Emmett was out of ear shot to here us.

"Ah, finally." I muttered as a clap of thunder shook the air. "No more bickering."

Edward laughed his golden laugh. "That's just the way he is, Jasper."

"Still, his emotions were driving me insane." I replied, looking up into the sky as another streak of lighting lit the black sky.

I then thought of what my beautiful Alice, Emmett's Rosalie and my "mother" Esme were going on their girls' night out.

"Alice is fine," Edward replied as his eyes flickered from me to a near by bush.

"I know she is," I replied, not wanting him to know my deepest thoughts.

We passed a highway, and suddenly we could hear laughing. Not a deep burly laugh, but a happy, giggle-ly laugh. Edward put his hand out in front of my chest to stop me.

"Emmett?" Edward hissed as another roll of thunder clapped.

We heard a tiny little scream, and I went to bolt forward, but Edward's strong hand kept me in my place.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. The thunder isn't going to hurt you," Emmett's voice rumbled deeply.

We heard a tiny little whimper.

"I just have to go find my brothers, okay? I'll be back; I promise." Emmett's deep bass rumbled again.

In seconds, Emmett was in front of Edward. "You won't guess what I found! I found this little kid–she's only about two–and that poor kid told me her parents were killed!"

"Show her to us," I said. "I'll be able to handle it."

Edward gazed at me, the lighting in the sky lighting up his eyes. "All right," he murmured.

Emmett ran forward, and we ran after him, the faint smell of human burning through my nose. Emmett stopped in front of a bare tree, it's branches long and twisted; it looked like it was straight out of a horror movie.

"Do you want to meet my brothers?" he asked into the hollow tree.

"I think he's lost it," I murmured to Edward, and Edward chuckled darkly once.

There was another small whimpering sound, and Emmett reached into the tree. "There we go. See? Thunder isn't so bad!" Emmett said as he pulled something out of the tree.

Human smell leaked into my nose, but I wasn't tempted at all as I gazed at what was in Emmett's mighty arms, curled up against his neck.

It was a human girl, and she was tiny; skinny, tall and lanky. Her dark hair was plastered against her head, and she shivered as the window blew by up.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Edward murmured. "Emmett."

"How were her parents killed?" I asked, my voice soft.

The little girl quivered. "Daddy and Mommy were chased." Her little high yet soft voice said, loud and clear.

Edward and I looked at each other, giving each other looks of shock.

"And what else happened?" Edward asked.

The little girl didn't answer; she only cried out in fear as the thunder rumbled.

It was a few more seconds, and then the girl replied, "They were hurt. They passed away. I ran far; very far."

I was shocked at the girl's brain power; she must have been very advanced for her age.

"Do you remember your name?" Edward asked.

The little girl nodded. "Brooklyn."

"We have to take this girl in," I said, blurting it out. "She has no home, she's young, and Rosalie's always wanted a kid, right? Give Brooklyn to her."

Emmett and Edward exchanged worried glances. "What are Carlisle and Esme going to think?"

I was stumped on that. "We'll figure that out later; we need to get her out of the wind."

Brooklyn nodded, and rain started to fall. Lighting lit up the sky again, Thunder followed it, and the little girl screamed again.

"Jasper, give me your shirt." Edward said.

I stared at him. "Wha–?"

"For the kid," Edward huffed.

I unbottoned my white shirt, and took it off, giving it to Edward. Emmett passed little Brooklyn to Edward, and he wrapped her up in the shirt, nice and snug.

And we started running. Edward was in front, and he was making sure Brooklyn was tight and up against his chest so in case she slipped, she wouldn't fall.

We were flying, as fast as we had ever ran before. Each thunder clap, little Brooklyn would let out a yelp. After about twenty yelps, we were back at Edward's Volvo. He gave her to Emmett, and he hoped into the driver's seat. With me in the back, Emmett and Brooklyn went into the passengers side.

We drove down the highway at an insane speed, and within seconds, I could hear Brooklyn's content little snores coming from Emmett's lap. Emmett chuckled each time Brooklyn would snore loudly, and I slapped him on the shoulder.

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later. The girls' were already home; Rosalie's BMW was in the driveway.

I got out, and I looked at our house. It was big, of coarse, and with plenty windows; a good house to raise a kid in.

Edward was out and Emmett passed little Brooklyn to Edward. Edward craddled her against his chest with one arm, and he closed his car door with the other.

It was show time.

* * *

Well, that was good. R&R nicely if you liked it; if not, don't Review or anything like that. Just find another story to read.

A had a story on this site alot like this one, but it was shot down by some person who's name I am not giving out, so this is a Re-do of that story.

Hand is gibbled; smacked my door on it, and it's purple and funny looking. I took a picture of it and sent it to all my friends and they laughed at me. Took me two days to type up this whole Chapter. Grr. At this rate the world will come to an end before this story is over, complete and finished with. Lol.

Well, that's it for now.

Thanks for reading!

~Panic


	2. Introducing Brooklyn

**_Esme's Point Of View_**

"Wow, the boys are back early," I said, looking out the window.

"Hmm. Your right," Rosalie agreed.

Alice was gazing out the window too, but concern was in her eyes. "Um, Esme? Why does Edward have something in his arms?"

Rosalie jumped up beside her. "What?!"

I walked beside them as the boys laughed once, and Jasper and Emmett started for the front door.

Rose and Alice practically attacked them as they opened the door. Alice hugged Jasper quickly, and then tried to look over his shoulder. Rosalie kissed Emmett on the cheek, and as he hugged her, she peered at Edward, but then Jasper shut the door.

I took a more, calm and normal way to greet them. "Hello boys. How was it? Where's Edward?"

"Great!" Emmett enthused. "I caught a rabbit, though it took me a minute."

"I wasn't thirsty," Jasper told me, his black eyes giving him away.

They both at each other at the third question. "Uh. . . ." They both trailed off in unison.

Emmett and Jasper walked into the living as Alice and Rosalie were still glaring at the door. It was quite the sight actually.

The front door open, and Rosalie gasped, her intake of air was alarming. Alice smiled widely, and my eyes were locked on the bundle in Jasper's shirt. I could see a little head of brown hair, and a rosy red face. Rosalie ran to Edward, and held out her arms. Edward put the bundle in her arms, and Rosalie held it up for everyone to see.

"It's a little girl. Where on Earth did you find her?" she gasped.

"Emmett found her in a old tree. Her parents were killed. I think they were killed by our kind."

The little bundle stirred, and a muddy hand reached out and grabbed a lock of Rosalie's hair.

"Pretty," a beautiful and tiny voice murmured.

"Oh, you're prettier." Rosalie said to the bundle. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes. . . . Oh, Esme! We need clothes!"

"All stores would be closed at this–" I started, but then Rosalie was unwrapping the little bundle. In Jasper's shirt–which was completely brown because of mud–was a tiny two-year-old that had brown hair the color of dark chocolate, and she had beautiful sea blue eyes that were wide like a scared deer's. Rosalie cuddled the little girl and the little girl sighed contently as Rosalie looked at me.

"We have to keep her," she said. "She'll be my little girl."

"She has a name," Emmett interrupted. "Her name is Brooklyn. She told us that herself."

"She's advanced. She knows that we care about her already." Edward seconded.

A little muddy hand reached over Rosalie's shoulder and to my direction.

Rosalie passed her to me without a problem. I took the extremely cold human girl into my arms, and I rocked her against my chest. I remembered my son, and how he had, had blue eyes. She reminded me of him so much, so I rocked her in my arms as my other children decided what would happen to the child. Little Brooklyn petted a lock of my Carmel hair as she stared at it.

"Pretty," she murmured.

I smiled, knowing that everything was going to be fine.

"I say we give her a new name," Emmett rumbled.

Rosalie shook her head. "No way. The name Brooklyn suites her, and we can call her Brook."

Brooklyn cocked her head, and was still gazing up at me with those wide eyes.

Edward suddenly stood up. "No, Brooklyn, no. We're not going to leave you. You're going to be with us forever."

A tear welled up in Brooklyn's eye. "Okay." The little girl murmured.

I smiled. "My name is Esme."

"Esme." The little girl repeated, nodding.

"I am Edward." Edward introduced himself.

"Edward." Brooklyn repeated.

"I'm Rosalie," Rosalie grinned.

"Rosalie." Brooklyn said without trouble.

"I'm Alice," Alice said.

"Ali!" Brooklyn cried happily. But then she frowned, shook her head and said, "Alice."

"She's so advanced." Edward murmured. "She noticed that she made a mistake."

"My name is Jasper." Jasper said, his voice ringing.

"Jasper." Brooklyn murmured, her eye lids fluttering.

Her tiny finger jabbed at Emmett. "You're Emmett. You made funny faces." She said.

Emmett laughed. "I did it so you would stop crying,"

Brooklyn stuck her tongue out at him, and her lavender eye lids slipped closed.

I could hear a car pulling up in the driveway. Carlisle was home from work! What would he think of Brooklyn? Rosalie was panicing; she grabbed a now sleeping Brooklyn out of my arms and gave her to Alice, who hadn't gotten a turn to hold her.

"Esme and I will go explain to Carlisle," Rosalie said as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the front door.

* * *

There we have it! Chapter Two is up! Whoo!!

My hand still hurts; swelling is down and it's not as purple. Yay!! On the road to recovery! :P

Thanks for reading!

~~Panic


	3. Ease, Batteries, And Sockets

**_Rosalie's Point Of View_**

As I pulled Esme along with me, my mind was only full of one person; Brooklyn. Hmm. What should her middle name be? I'll think of that later. Right now, I just needed to get Esme to help me convince Carlisle that we needed to keep Brooklyn. We met Carlisle half way up the driveway, and his face was twisted with many different emotions.

"Carlisle," I murmured.

"I smell human." Carlisle took a whiff of air. "Why?"

"The boys found a tiny girl when they we're hunting. Please, Carlisle, we have to keep her." Esme told him.

"But the Volturi–" Carlisle started.

"They won't find out about her." I growled at instinct.

"Jasper? Is he alright with this?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, of course." Esme replied.

"I suppose we could keep her for a few months . . ." Carlisle's voice trailed, and his eyes were looking up into the sky, that was looming over us with dark black clouds.

I took that as a good thing. I jumped forward, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Your welcome."

We heard a muffled adult cry from inside the house. Then we heard laughing. I raced back inside, letting Esme tell Carlisle everything else. I wondered if Brooklyn was okay, and I skittered to a stop in the livingroom. There, I found little Brooklyn on the ground, with Emmett sitting in front of her. In her hands, were the television remote batteries. Emmett, though he was trying his hardest, couldn't get the batteries out of her hands.

"Aw, c'mon kid! Give 'em back!" Emmett tried swiping at them again, but he missed.

I was on the edge of laughter as Emmett finally took a desperate last choice. He waited until she was staring at the batteries like they were mutants and then he screamed at the top of his lungs, "LOOK!! BARNEY THE PURPLE DINO!!"

"Where?!" Brooklyn yelled, dropping the batteries and toddling off into the direction that Emmett had screamed in. Emmett grabbed the batteries back, and placed them back in the remote.

Alice raced out to grab Brooklyn as she toddled into the kitchen. Alice raced back into the livingroom, and placed Brooklyn in her lap. Brooklyn was just staring at the remote like it had four eyeballs that were staring back at her. Alice placed a hand on Brooklyn's head. Her eyes went suddenly wide, like she was seeing a vision.

Edward started to laugh, and then Alce shook her head, out of her vision. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll make sure she stays away from eletrical sockets."

"Why?" I asked, sitting down beside Emmett.

"I had a vision of Brooklyn getting into one of them and. . . well, you know." Alice murmured.

I raised my eyebrows as Brooklyn slid off of Alice's lap and crawled into mine. She nestled her body against mine, and she watched the football game on the television with much interest.

Emmett noticed this, and took advantage of it. "Hey Brook! You see the green team?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"Those are the good guys. You want them to win." Emmett noddded, grinning.

"Go team!" Brooklyn shouted, and we all laughed.

Carlisle and Esme came in, hand in hand, and they sat down beside Jasper, who had Alice in his lap. We were a big happy family, and nothing could seperate us from our little Brooklyn, who I knew, by faith and destiny, that she was meant to stay with us forever.

* * *

So, so, so, so, SO, sorry it's so, so, so, so, short. I just wanted to get the Chapter out, and I had been working on it for a long time now. Please, please, please don't get mad at me; I'm making more as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for baring with all my crap.

~Panic


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, hi! Please don't be mad at me! I have a reason to explain why I haven't been updating, and why I haven't been on lately.

My computer had some internet issues which we desperately needed to get it fixed. Well, we did, but we weren't allowed to go on the internet for like, four or five days, so that kind of cut down my time on Fanfic, which, as you realize, is a very bad thing.

Second, I had to go camping. I was orginally suppose to be back on the Fourteenith, but we decided to stay two extra days, causing my whole Fancfic updating to be postphoned even longer then I wanted it too.

Thirdly, I would like to take this time to do two things I should have done a LONG time ago. I would like to dedicate this Author's note to the Author's and members of Fanfic that have helped me through my three current stories, "Truly In A Dream", "Life At Its Fullest", and "Evening Onyx". AND my two complete stories, "Blooming Blossom" and "Heaven's Guidance" which currently, both of those stories have second stories that I am now typing up when I have writers block on my current stories. (Which is pretty often.) Also, the members or Author's that inspired me to cont. all and many of my stories are also listed below.

Those people are: (Okay, this person I love very much, but the site won't let me put her current name up, so I will put her old name. Please PM me if you want to know her current pen name.) Lil' Confederate Solider Girl, XOXOFishie, Demonic Flame, Amberjoe, shortney101, ILH, Nessie101, sillystill, reader13lovesbooks, LeoAmour, AbiiWitlock XD,Team Jasper and Volturi, -oOoHeartofDarknessoOo-, sunrisejili129, A is for Angel, edwardless-bella, Hinata11235, NikkiWolfLove09, Annemarthe, Stealthy Monkey, Rain That Falls From Sky, Lime Green Tiger, writingnonstop, purplerainrose, blue-eyedcullenn4ever., AND SeCrEt AgEnT mArIsSa,.

I know it is a very short list, but is manditory to do at this time. (It's cause I feel like it!) Basically, its anyone who has reviewed countless times, or very nicely, or just because I love you.

My second thing I must do . . . well, let's just say, I have some hunting down to do. I must go deep into my files to find that Fanfic I wanted to post so bad . . .

Anyhoo, I should go. After all, I have a hell of alot of updating and replying I must do.

Again, please don't be mad. Be mad at my mother if you want to be mad at someone. She was the one to keep me away from the computer for two extra days!!

Oh, one more thing; I will be posting a new story, so let's hope it will be a good one! Not your regular Jacob story. :P

Oh, damn. Another thing; my old pen name was XOXOPanicAttack. My new one is SunKissedHyperAttack. Sun for short.

Okay, I think I'm done. 'Kay.

Love you all!

Love,

SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	5. Explosion Of Minor Porportions

Okay. I just want to get this out:

I'm really sorry for not updating, and I am going to update until I have ten Chapter's (Not inculding the Author's note) of this story done, and I shall do that proudly. Please don't be mad at me, and I hope that this will make up for all of my Bull Crap.

Thanks. :)

~Sun**

* * *

**

_**Edward's Point Of View** _

(Sorry if it's crappy. I wasn't quite sure on how to put it so that he read some people's minds.)

"Why am I baby sitting again?" I asked. It was a week and a half later after Brooklyn had come into our family.

"Because, Rose and I want to go shopping, Jasper and Emmett are hunting, Carlisle is at work and Esme is coming with me." Alice replied as she skipped past me.

_Will Alice hurry up? She's so slow somedays. _Rosalie's thoughts rang in my head over and over again.

"'Bye-bye Alice!" Brooklyn called as Alice blew her a kiss, and closed the door. I could hear the car pull away, with Alice babbling about what stores to hit for good sales. I looked down at the tiny girl, who was grabbing my pant leg and staring up at me.

"What would you like to do, Brooklyn?" I asked her.

Brooklyn pondered over that for a moment in her mind. I groaned. She was thinking of wanting to go outside and walk in the woods or making me play Barbies with her.

"Let's walk!" the girl squealed happily.

I let her lead me outside into the backyard, where Emmett's sports gear was scattered everywhere. I sighed; that was just normal Emmett, and he never put anything away. Brooklyn stared at one of the baseball bats, and tried to pick it up. I helped her with it, taking it out of her small pale hands, and sliding it back in again, this time so that it was over her shoulder like a real player.

Her thoughts were amazingly acute. She could smell the forest, and everything else; the grass, the flowers in Esme's garden; everything.

Then, she placed the bat back down on the ground, and she toddled back into the house. Her thoughts were curiously located on going to–Oh no. The eletrical socket. Not now.

I followed her until she looked back at me, her eyes pleading. "Can I have some water?"

I ran, at vampire speed, and I was back with her glass of water in no time flat. She took it, and sat down on the ground, drinking happily.

I decided to call Esme, just in case Brooklyn did decide to stick her finger in the socket. It's not that I couldn't handle it myself, it's just that I didn't want her to be crying for her mother and her mother not be there.

So I grabbed the house phone in the kitchen, and I dialed Alice.

"Edward, what is it?!" Alice cried frantically into the phone as she answered it.

"Alice, she's fine." I replied. "I'm just worried; she keeps thinking about the socket." I was keeping tabs on Brooklyn's thoughts, and she was thinking about the water and how pretty it looked.

"We'll be right home," I heard Rosalie yelp in the background.

"Okay, Thanks for the–" Alice started. Brooklyn's thought's took a turn for the worst; she was going to soak the socket with the water I had given her.

"Alice!!" I shouted, bolting towards the livingroom.

But I was too late. That was when I heard a splash, a shocking sound, and a small scream. I was in the livingroom, Alice screaming at me and asking what was going on. Brooklyn's thought were astounded, like she had just learned something new. I could also hear Rosalie, Esme's and Alice's thoughts. They were all frantic as they all screamed at me to tell them what was going on.

Brooklyn was sitting there, the socket and surrounding area of the wall black with ash and dust. Brooklyn's face was smudged with some of the black stuff, and her water glass was empty.

But what amazed me most was that her finger wasn't in the socket.

She looked up at me, staring. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were still shrieking at me. Brooklyn then smiled.

"Water plus socket equal big boom with lots of black." she told me her conculsion confidently.

My jaw dropped.

"Edward?!" Alice screamed at me, the phone buzzing at me in my ear annoyingly.

"Uh, she's fine. She just threw some water on the socket. She's a little dirty, but other then that, she's okay."

"We're just about home. Don't worry." Alice told me, and then she hung up.

Brooklyn was smiling. "Do it again!" she commanded the socket. "Do it again!"

"No, no. Don't do it again." I said, placing the phone down on the floor as I picked the tiny girl up into my arms. She smelt like soot.

She pouted. "Yes do it again. Pretty boom!"

The front door flung open, slamming against the wall, and Alice, Esme and Rosalie bolted in, there thoughts and faces panicing. Rosalie started making a fuss over Brooklyn, and Brooklyn shook her head.

"Brooke fine. Wall, not." Brooklyn said, pointing at the wall.

That was when Esme looked down at her wall. "Oh. It'll be fine, dear." she told Brooklyn, tapping her on the nose.

"Water plus socket equal big boom with lots of black." she told her conculsion to everyone.

Our jaws dropped in unison once again at tiny Brooklyn's answer.

"Come, let's go get cleaned up," Esme was finally able to say after a few moments of silence. She snatched Brooklyn out of my hands, and started walking up the stairs.

_**Emmett's Point Of View**_

Ah. Brooklyn's fifth birthday was just around the corner. The time of unicorns, Barbies, and well, to put it bluntly, anything pink. Ugh. I did not want to be the one dressed up as a baby and being dragged around by her as she pretended to be the "Mommy". I would let that be Edward, or Jasper, or maybe Alice. That would be a sight to see. Edward in a baby carriage. Ha.

The little squirt had grown up, alright. She was taller then any other of her classmates in her kingergarden class, and her brown hair was long, and down to the back of her knees.

And of course, Carlisle and Esme were out getting the cake a day before the birthday and birthday party. Jasper, Edward and I were in charge of Brooklyn well Alice and Rosalie went and grabbed Brook's birthday presents.

I wasn't paying any attention to the midget, Edward was paying way to much attention to midget, and Jasper was right in the middle of the attention scale with the midget. Brooklyn claimed she had to grab something upstairs, so we let her go, because she wouldn't let any of us go with her.

"Aw, c'mon! That was out of bounds!" I screamed at the T.V. "He should have gotten that!"

Edward was tapping his foot. "What is taking her so long?"

"Edward, she's human, remember? Slow poke." I muttered. "Calm down."

Brooklyn's steps returned, and she came down the stairs. There was something hanging off her arm, but I wasn't sure what it was.

She came into our view, and I burst out laughing, falling out of my chair. There, hanging off of her arm, was a bat. You know, the flying animal? Yeah, that kind of bat.

"Brooklyn! Where did you get _that_?!" Edward shrieked.

"Emmett's closet." the four-year-old said seriously. "It was hungry, so it ate all of his socks. I've got it to come and eat waffles with me."

I started laughing even harder as Edward and Jasper began there attempts to get her to put the bat down.

* * *

OMFG.

I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY!!!!!! 

I can explain, really I can. Please don't be mad; I have a good explaination!!

Okay, so first I had writers block on this. It was sooooo bad, I thought of deleting this story, but then I thought, "Hey, don't delete it! It will make everyone who likes it really mad." So then I just tried to get through it. Then, I had some problems with the document. I couldn't edit it or type anything else down. (I think that's called a read-only?) So I had to piss around with that for awhile. And when I finally got it up and running again, I had to go camping for a week and two days!!

Then, I got back, tried to type up more, but was still stuck on writers block. So, I updated just about all my stories--I think I left this one and "Evening Onyx" un-updated--and made sure that I had fixed all my problems. Then I finally got my butt in gear and started to type.

Thank you to all of the people who are still reading this, and are not mad at me. I hope that this Chapter will be good enough to keep you wanting until the next is up. :) I love you guys!!

I really hope that this will be enough until I'm gone with the next Chapter. I will not stop until I have ten Chapter's that I promised done!! If I update any of my other stories, I will give you permission to slap me over the internet. :P

Thank you again!!Thanks a bunch for reading!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	6. A Very, er, Special Visit

"Oh God, put it down!" Edward screamed.

"It could have germs!" Jasper cried, trying to snatch the bat away from her.

Brooklyn shook her head. "It has a name and its name is Waffles."

"It could bite you!" Edward argued.

"Put it down gently; we don't to attack." Jasper whispered as the bat flapped its wings anger-ly.

I laughed again, holding my sides.

"I don't wanna put it down!" Brooklyn repeated. "It loves me."

"It may bite you!" Edward repeated.

"It could be carrying sicknesses!" Jasper pressed.

"Can you just put it down? Please?" I asked the four-year-old, getting annoyed with my two brothers.

Brooklyn smiled, and nodded. She pried the bats claws off of her arm, and it clasped onto her hand. She grinned, and through her hand into the air, the bat flying off of it, and beating its wings. It dived bombed toward Jasper, who ducked, the bat just barely missing his head.

I laughed standing up as the bat swooped past me. Edward stared at it, and bolted over to the front door. He waited until the bat was done attacking Jasper, he waited until the bat flew toward him, and he opened the door, the bat flying out. Brooklyn ran after it as fast as her little legs would carry her, screaming, "Waffles! Come back!!"

I stared for a few seconds before bursting again, into laughter.

**_Carlisle's Point Of View_**

"It's my birthday!" Brooklyn sang as she skipped around the house the next day. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had kept quiet about there babysitting experience with Brooklyn, so I assumed something embarassing had happened, and I didn't bother them about it.

"Yes, it is, sweetie." I smiled at the adorable girl. She was just too cute, though, we hadn't had a human in the house for . . . well, ever.

Rosalie and Esme had set up the cake in the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were in charge of her decorations, which we already done. Emmett and Edward . . . I wasn't sure where they were, but if they didn't get back soon, both Rosalie and Alice would murder them until Brooklyn yelled at them to stop.

Brooklyn was the single, most advanced child I had ever encountered in my three hundred plus years. She was able to tie a shoe, able to read just about any book we would give her, and she always asked me what I was thinking. I wasn't sure why me, but I had come up with the conculsion that she knew I was the oldest, and that I would share more information with her. Emmett had once joked about how he believed that she was an immortal child when we had first found her. Rosalie had snarled, and just about clawed his eyeballs out.

"Where are those two?" Alice hissed as she and Jasper walked into the room. "There were suppose to be back by now."

Brooklyn sensed her sister's–we had decided that she would become one of us at the age of seventeen–anger, and pulled on Alice's wavy frilly skirt, not to hard, but enough to get her attention.

"What's wrong? Emmy and Eddie aren't back yet? Meanies." Brooklyn pouted as Alice picked her up.

Ah. Yes. Eddie and Emmy. She had childish nicknames for all of her siblings, though, many of the times, she would still call them by there full name; Alice was Ali, Emmett was Emmy, Jasper was Jazz, Rosalie was Rose and Edward was Eddie, though, most of us called him that now just to get on his nerves.

"Yeah," Alice sighed. "There still not back."

"I shall find them!" Brooklyn sang.

Esme's beautiful angel like laughter came from the kitchen. "I'm sure you would, honey."

Alice's eyes widened, her expression vancant. Brooklyn waved a hand in front of Alice's face, and Alice's blank face showed signs that she was seeing a vision, something that scared Brooklyn into thinking something was wrong with Alice. Brooklyn's eyes became scared and frightened, just as they had been when we had first found her. Jasper quickly took Brooklyn out of Alice's un-moving arms, and held her close to him. Though he could control emotions, he had told me that he had found it easier to become calm with Brooklyn around him.

Alice snapped out of her vision, laughing delicatly, though in her facial expressions, I could see something terrible had happened in her vision. I wasn't sure what, but that didn't cross my mind at least.

The front door opened, and in came Emmett and Edward, huffing and puffing. I gazed at them, my mind wondering.

"Carlisle." Edward's voice cracked.

"What?" I asked, my voice louder. "What?"

"Tanya." was all he said.

* * *

AHHH!!! Drama!! Hehe. O.o

But yeah. As I've said before, I'm really sorry about not updating. Please forgive me. :) Please?

Thank you to: Anyone who has reviewed this story.

Nothing is really new with me. My Carbon Monoxide (I'm not sure if I spelt that right) alarm thingy went off, but it turns out the stupid thing is just broken. Other wise, I may not be here right now. It would have been lights out for me. X_X

Has anyone heard of the show "So You Think You Can Dance?" Well, I was watching the Canadian version, just cause I felt like it, and because I can get it for some reason, even though I'm in Montana, and I am unconditionally in love with Nicolas, the guy from Quebec. He's not cute or anything, it's his accent and his dance moves and his tricks. It's just so cuteeeee. Sorry Emmett/Kellan Lutz. You have some competition now. :P

Now, enough about me. MUST UPDATE!!!

~Sun


	7. Will They Understand?

**_Alice's Point Of View_**

(Visions are in italics. Sorry if it's crappy.)

"Carlisle!" I cried. "That's what I saw in my vision! We need to go now!"

Carlisle's face twisted, not sure of what to do.

Brooklyn grasped my Jasper's shirt tighter, probably understanding what was happening. "Tanya." she whispered.

I was suddenly inverted into another vision. I closed my eyes, letting the vision flow to me. My vision power had been showing me alot of visions lately, mostly about Brooklyn's future and if anything bad was going to happen to Brooklyn. My eyes opened as suddenly, the world around me was replaced by a forest.

_Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar were standing there, hissing and snarling at us. Brooklyn quivered in Carlisle's arms._

_"Daddy, who are they?" she asked._

_"Why would you take an innocent child, Carlisle?" Eleazar acussed._

_Brooklyn's eyes went wide as she reached for Eleazar. "He didn't take me. Emmett found me and took me home with him. My daddy and brother aren't bad; they saved me."_

_Eleazar snarled, though his eyes showed signs of believing the tiny infant._

"Alice, Ali!" Brooklyn's bell like voice shocked me back into the real world. I watched, as Brooklyn's eyes were wide, and so were my Jasper's. Carlisle was still on my side, well Edward read my thoughts quickly as I replayed the vision in my head for him.

"Damn it." Edward cursed under his breath. "We're not going to have time to get her out of here."

Jasper had a tight grip on Brook as she reached for Edward. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault, Brook." All four of us, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and myself replied at once.

"We weren't expecting her," Rosalie's voice growled as she appeared at Jasper's side, stroking the girl's hair, which was a melted dark chocolate colour.

"She, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar should understand, wouldn't they?" Esme murmured as she too, joined the conversation as she entered the livingroom.

"I saw we fight," Emmett muttered. He had been quiet for the whole conversation, and Brooklyn jumped at the sound of his voice.

"No fight," Brooklyn shook her head violently.

"We may not have a choice," Carlisle murmured.

I scowled, pursing my lips. I began pacing, trying to figure out what we could do.

"Maybe if we explain before hand . . ." Edward suggested.

"I had a vision of Eleazar snarling at us, and he's the understanding one." I replied back.

Rosalie scooped Brook out of Jasper's hands, though Brook still held onto Jasper's index finger. A wave of calm rippled through the room, and I mouthed "Thank you" at him.

"I'd like to get a few swipes at Kate," Emmett grumbled.

"What if that would work, Alice?" Rosalie asked me. "Couldn't we at least try?"

"I don't think would harm anyone trying . . ." Esme seconded.

"We can try . . ." I said reluctantly. "Though I'm not sure how we would be able to put it."

We suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the house; four pairs. Tanya, Eleazar, Kate and Carmen, I assumed. The steps were light, like clouds in the sky. We heard four knocks on the door, and we all cringed.

"Carlisle? You home?" Tanya's light cheery voice broke the following silence.

"Yes, coming." Carlisle replied. Rosalie bolted away up the stairs, with Brooklyn reaching back for her family. Once they were up the stairs, Carlisle opened the door, smiling at them.

Tanya's pale face crumpled as she breathed in through her nose. Her strawberry curls quivered like when a human was confronted with there worst nightmare. Kate's corn silk straight hair was pushed behind her shoulders as her mouth opened to bare a snarl. Eleazar was the next to react; he stumbled back bracing himself on Carmen's shoulder. Carmen was the only calm one, though her stance was slightly tensed.

I saw Emmett grin wickedly as he crouched down, a low hiss escaping his throat. My Jasper was trying to calm everyone down, but he didn't succeed–He must have been too worried himself.

Edward snarled, stepping forward, trying to keep himseld composed. What had there thoughts said that had made him upset? Jasper stepped in front of me, shielding my short body with his tall lanky one. Esme was beside Carlisle, who extended his hand as a peace offering.

"We shall explain if you remain open minded," he said.

Tanya hissed. "We're listening."

"The human's parents were killed. Emmett found her abandoned in an old tree. We couldn't just leave her there, could we? We had to take her in . . . or she might not be here right now." Carlisle explained.

Both Esme and I cringed at the thought of little Brooklyn gone.

"We believe her parents were killed by our kind, but that's not for certain," Edward added quickly, porbably responding to a thought.

I quickly got another snippet of a vision. A short, but exciting vision.

_Rosalie and Brooklyn appeared at the top of the stairs. Tanya gasped, ran to little Brook, and picked her up, cooing to her and telling her she was a beautiful little girl._

I quickly returned to reality, and I hissed happily. Edward's snarl was exchanged for a grin of excitment.

We shall meet this human girl," Kate growled.

"Rose?" Esme asked.

We all held our breath as Rosalie and Brooklyn appeared at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Yay!! It's up!! I'm proud of myself. I'm still going strong on my promise to you all!!!

Nothing is really new with me. Later today I'm going to get a hair cut, and hopefully, maybe some colour. I wanna go dark brown, but my mom won't let me dammit.

Oh! BTW: I probably won't be updating today after twelve!! I have stuff I have to do, I guess.

But yeah. Enough of this; I need to update more!!

~Sun


	8. Sorry: An Author's Note

Okay, before you all go blistic on me, I shall tell you, I have a GIGATIC reason why I haven't been updating lately. Okay, well not lately, for like freakin forever, but you get my point.

I got a virus which deleted EVERY SINGLE exe. file on my computer, which meant I couldn't do ANYTHING, not even get onto the Control Panel. So, as you can imagine, being the giant computer freak that I am, I began to go completely nuts and threatened to throw my computer off a bridge, let it get eaten by a croc, let that croc get eaten by a bear, and let that bear get it's blood drained by Emmett.

So, we had to get my computer completely wiped, which costed over two hundred bucks, AND I also had to get this new part, which costed about ten, but still, that's like two hundred and ten dollars PLUS freaking tax!!

Then, on the way back to my house, the screen cracked on my lap top, so we had to go get a new one . . .

But I have good news and bad news. The good news is, some of my files are still alive (I got them to back them up.) But, the bad news is, sadly, I lost the file to my story "Evening Onyx" and will have to delete it. I'm terribly sorry to those of you who loved that story, but it's going bye-bye.

To make up for my stupid computer's problem, once I am done updating all my old stories that need updating, I shall be posting a new story!!

Thank you to all of my fans and readers that still love me. If you want to kill me right now, pretend to kill this stick man!!

0

/\

Whoa, he is one messed up man.

I love you guys!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	9. The Volturi

**_Brooklyn's Point Of View_**

We came into view, Rose and I, and I could see four new people standing in front of my family. One of them, a curly blond haired lady, ran towards me, picking me up, and cooing to me.

"Your a beautiful child, aren't you?" she told me, just as Rose had told me when she had first seen me.

"Tanya." I smiled at her.

"She's knows my name," Tanya said, shocked.

"She know's almost everyone's name," Rose smiled at Tanya.

The three other people were suddenly around me, telling me how pretty I was.

But that wasn't what I wanted. I watched quietly as another blonde lady came, though she stayed farther away from me then everyone else. I reached for her, smiling, and she shook her head, backing away slowly.

"C'mon Kate!" Emmett teased. "You scared of a little girl?"

The lady, Kate, growled at him, and then picked me up out of Tanya's arms. She held me close to her, and I smiled even more at her.

I knew my life would be perfect as I grinned at everyone.

* * *

I was sitting on the roof, a place that Carlisle really hated me being there. The wind tickled my face, and I smiled, watching the full moon as it rose over the skinny trees.

My vampire family was out hunting, leaving me alone. Alice had been antsy about a vision she had gotten, but she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Ah. The fact of my vampire family. They hadn't told me, I had figured it out when I was six, which was six years ago. Though, they ended telling me about how Alice could have visions–something I hated witnessing–and that Edward could mind read and Jasper could control emotions. Carlisle had promised me at a young age that he would never let me go, and even when I was an old folk, he would make me stay with him. I had smiled at him for that.

I knew why I was there. My biological parents had been killed when I was two, and Emmett had found me hiding in the hallow base of a tree. I had been living with them since then.

I didn't care if they were bloodsucking monsters. They were my family, and I loved them.

Suddenly, I heard something. I whipped my head around, and I got to my feet, my head spinning as the wind whipped past me again.

Then, a hand lashed from behind me and grabbed my chin, pulling me backwards. I screamed, my scream echoing through the air like a shrill alarm bell. Another hand grasped my mouth, making me shut up. The hands pulled me against something cold, and hard.

"Human . . ." A whisper like voice brushed against my ear.

I tried to struggle, but his hand only slipped off my mouth to brush my throat. My pulse roared in my ears, and I tried to calm it.

"_EMMETT_!!" I screamed the first name that came to my head. "_CARLISLE_!!"

"Carlisle?" The whisper voice was now hard, and rough. "Carlisle Cullen?"

My pulse banged in my head, and my heart was pumping my blood around my body at insane speed. I tried to move my mouth, but all my courage had been to summon up my scream.

"Caius, you're not going to get any answers by attacking her. Dear sweet child, come here." A different, but still musical voice called to me.

The two cold hands let me go, and I turned on my heel to see who had attacked me.

There, was a vampire, his skin looking translucent in the shimmering moonlight. His blond hair was tousled, and was white in the dim light. There was three people behind him, a ancient vampire who's skin was papery and his hair was covered by a hooded cloak. Behind him, was a tiny girl, maybe my height, who had long brown hair. She was smiling, baring her sharp teeth. Beside her, was a male who looked identical to her, though he wasn't smiling.

The blond vampire, Caius, stepped to the side, and let the acient vampire come to me. The vampire smiled at me, and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Aro." He said.

"I'm–" I began, but then I remembered something Carlisle had told me once.

"Brooklyn, if you ever run into a vampire named Aro, you need to run"

The memory came to me swiftly, like a knife in the back. I began backing up, my heart rate going up again. I backed up to the edge of the roof, my foot flying over the edge.

And I jumped. I screamed, the ground falling closer to me then I thought. I hit the ground feet first, the shock was absorbed through my system, though it didn't feel good; I gasped, and stumbled as I tried to run.

"Aro!" Caius' voice cried.

"Jane," Aro's voice commanded.

I whipped around to look at them. They had become shadows in the light, and suddenly, my world was filled with extreme pain that shocked through my system like a forest fire. I screamed, holding my head, tears streaming down my face. There was no way I could even discribe the pain; it was just to much.

Through my pain, I could see seven faint figures coming out of the trees. All of them were snarling but one, who ran to my side, and kneeled beside me.

"Carlisle!" My adoptive mother's voice screamed.

"Make it stop!!" I screamed, the pain like stabbing knives all over my body. I quivered, the pain so intense I was now sobbing.

"Aro, make Jane stop! Please, I beg you!" Carlisle's voice shattered the following snarls.

There was three more people suddenly at my side, and two in front of me, snarling and crouched to attack.

I screamed again the pain to much. My body shut down, and the fire raged on.

But just as I thought it couldn't get any worst, Aro's voice commanded, "Stop, Jane."

The pain began to lessen, and my chest heaved up and down rapidly, so rapidly I could barely tell if I was actually breathing or not. My eyesight was dancing in and out of focus, but through that, I could see Esme's worried face looking down at me. I breathed out again, my breath warm.

There was snarling all around again, and the sound made me sit up, a jolt like position. I saw what was happening, fully, for the first time. Carlisle was flanked by Emmett and Edward, who were snarling. Esme was beside me, helping me sit up. Jasper was on my other side, his hand on my fore arm, and Alice was at his side, her eyes locked on the future.

"Explain," Aro demanded.

I squinted. He was staring at me, but I thought that the question aimed at Carlisle. But when the girl vampire who was with him glared at me and bared her teeth, I knew the question was for me.

But Carlisle began to answer. "Emmett found her abandoned in an old tree. We couldn't just leave her there . . ."

"I refused to let my husband give her up to the orphanage." Esme said. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"No!" I cried out. "It's not." With staggered legs, I managed to get up, shaking. "It's no one's fault–"

"It had to be someone's." Caius interupted.

I gritted my teeth together, my fists balling up. Jasper and Alice stood up, but Esme remained on her knees. I stood in front of her, protecting her. The wind tousled my hazel nut colored hair.

"Why must it be someone's fault when there is no one to blame?" I asked, not caring if I sounded like a smart-ass. "It wasn't my fault that my biological parents were killed. It shouldn't be anyone's fault at all. Carlisle did the right thing, and I'm proud to call him my father."

"He should parish, along with you." Caius spat back at me.

Tears began welling in my eyes at the hurt of his words. "You know what, then? Kill me!" I shouted it, the tears spilling over. My vampire family stared at me in horror as Esme whimpered. "Just leave Carlisle alone."

Aro's eyes went from demanding to understanding. "Child, there is no need for anyone to die here tonight–"

"Yet," Jane growled.

"Witch," Emmett snarled, shaking.

"I have seen past your faults, and I see you deserve to stay with this family." Aro kept speaking, as if the little sniff of a fight hadn't happened.

I bared my teeth at him in a growing scowl. I didn't believe him.

"Child, give me your hand." Aro said, jumping down from the roof top, landing without a sound. He reached out, grabbing my hand without my permission, and he squeezed it lightly.

Edward hissed out, low and slow. Esme's whimper of terror broke through the following silence.

Aro smiled at me. "Brooklyn, you have gone through alot, my dear, sweetling. Your, well, father has raised you well, even though he has not been a human himself for over three hundred years. Esme, your mother, has guided you through many times that you have needed wisdom. Your brothers, Jasper, Edward and Emmett, are very protective of you, that I see through your memories. Your two sister's care for you as if you were biologically related to them through blood. I am amazed, dear one.

"Dear Brooklyn, I wish not to murder you, or your dear family." Aro spoke out, to all of us now, ignoring Caius' and Jane's snarls. "They have basically been your only true family. I believe that you will take care of them, yes?"

Edward snarled, and Alice jumped in front of him, her small arms holding him back.

The male who looked indentical to Jane, jumped off the roof, and to Aro's side. He then stepped past him, and smiled, a flirt like smile at me. His hair was teased with the wind, making him looked wild.

"You'd better be careful of your little sister, Edward. She smells like strawberries." he said, his hand sliding under my jaw.

Emmett snarled, jumping forward, but Rose stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't," she murmured.

The male, bent forward his breath mingling with mine, though his was inducing, like I wanted to taste it. I tried to shake my head as he laughed, and he stepped back. I was like a stone, frozen in surprise.

Aro, who was glowing in the moonlight now, looked at Carlisle. "But then there is the fact that she must be changed."

"Of course," Carlisle replied, his voice showing not the slightest sign of cracking under the mounting pressure. "She will become one of us at the age of seventeen."

"Good, good. Now, dearheart," Aro then looked back me. "You will make sure Carlisle if a good vampire, yes?"

I smiled, just a tad. "Don't worry. I will."

Edward growled again, still being held back by a calm Alice.

The male who's name I didn't know winked at me, and with Aro, stepped back a tad. Jane and Caius jumped from the roof top, Caius snarling at me like a wild panther.

"We will see each other again soon, I hope." Aro said to us all.

"It was good to see you too, Aro." Carlisle lied, straight faced.

Jane hissed at me once more, and Caius stopped snarling. The last male smiled again, his smile flirty.

"Good night, dear, sweet Brooklyn." Aro's voice was like a murmur in the wind as he and his vampire followers ran into the woods, quickly, and quietly.

There was silence that followed therer departure. My balled up fists released, my shoulders dropping. I slowly looked at my family, a pang of guilt rocking my system. Esme's heart shaped face was twisted with emotions I couldn't read, Carlisle's face was calm and straight, Edward was still hissing, Emmett had his teeth bared at the trees where Aro and his friends had disappeared into, Jasper's face was pained, and tiny Alice was gazing at me with understanding eyes.

I didn't have to be Edward. I knew what they were thinking. And with that, I started to cry, the tears streaming down my face, the salty tears trickling down my lips.

Esme suddenly pulled me into a hug. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to die," I murmured.

Esme gave me a strange look.

"H-he was going to hurt you; all of you." I blubbered.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and I. "Brooklyn, no matter what, you're a Cullen, even if you are human."

I nodded slowly, knowing they did care about me, and that they did love me, even if that meant death.

* * *

There!!!! If that isn't called a long Chapter, I have no clue what is!!

The Author note explains why I haven't been updating.

I only have two more Chapter's to go before I'm allowed to start a new story!!!

Love you all!!

~Sun


	10. Sorry: An Other Author's Note

. . . **_DON'T KILL ME!!_** I wish to have peace with all my readers, so please refrain from killing your computer and/or least favorite person until I give you the get go, or the green light or whatever you would like to call it.

First and for most, I would like to tell you all how freaking seriously sorry I am for making you all go through this. I fell like a--there's no other way to say it--giantnormous b*tch for making you guys all deal with my crappy-ness and my non-updating spells and my update-so-much-no-one-knows-how-many-Chapters-I-actually-posted spells. I fell like such a schmuck! So, in order and because of that, I am going to TRY and update as much as I humanly possibly can in the next few days.

Secondly, I would like to tell you the seriously long tale of how my stupidness and the author's note came to be. My _stupid, dumb-arse, completely inexcusable, gibbled, gimped _computer that I so would like to kill decided to crash AND get yet another virus. Well, what actually happened was my one anti-virus thing had a demo, but no one told me that demo give you completely stupid viruses that you CANNOT get rid of unless you have an extremely awesome anti-virus, which I don't own. I finally fixed my computer with a few minor problems, and now it's running like new again.

Thirdly, I would like to ask my readers something. If any of you have an awesome virus killer, anti-virus or virus blocker that you guys can suggest to me, that would be AWESOME!!! Please, please, please help me out! I don't want something like this to happen again, and make me not update again! Please help!!!!

Fourth and finally, I would like to give you all giant hugs, a few boxes of awesome chocolate, a cupcake with rainbow sprinkles, and I giant vase of "Please Forgive Me" roses. Thank you for dealing with everything that has happened, and if it so happens you hate me, I'm cool with that. Just don't black mail me and threaten me . . .

Thank you all SO SO SO SO much!! I love you all, you guys! You all have been the reason why I write!!!

I'll update ALL my current stories as soon as I can!!!

3 Hugs and bigger hugs!!

Thanks a banana monkey bunch for dealing with me!!

Love,

SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	11. A Boring Author's Note

Please, don't kill me!! I swear on my life I didn't mean to do this!!

Turns out, my lap top internet connection was broken, and it just went POOF!! I had to go get a new part or whatever, and it's all fixed now I guess. I'm extremely mad, and my grandma hasn't been feeling all that well so it hasn't really been good for my already stressed out mind.

If you want to stop reading my stories, that fine with me, just please don't send me hate messages and all that jazz. I'm tired of my computer too, and as you can probably picture now, I have white hair with all my stress, and I swear I have a wrinkle on my forehead! If that isn't enough for you I'm going to try and update as much as I can before Christmas, and I have a new story!!!!!!!!!

Thank you again for dealing with all my--pardon the french--sh!t, and I still hope you'll all read my stories.

Have a happy Christmas, and I wish you all well in the New Year!! 2010 baby!!!

With Extreme Love,

SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	12. Telepathy Attack

Stupid italic's aren't working, so anything that's between slashes like these / / is when Brook is talking to someone special!!

Example: /The fuzzy bunny ran from the hairless bear./

Thanks for your understanding and I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!

~Sun

* * *

I grinned, wrapping my arms around the enormous pile of poker chips in front of me. I pulled them to me, half of them spilling off the table. "Ha. Beat that."

Emmett scowled. "Crap. You win again." He threw down his cards in defeat.

Jasper banged his head against the wooden table, leaving a giant dent of his fore head in it. "For heaven's sake, who taught you how to play poker like this? You play dirty."

I smiled even wider. "Wanna try again?" I said, wagging my eyebrows up and down.

"No," Jasper groaned, his head on the table. "You already stole all my chips."

Even Edward, who could read minds hadn't been able to beat me. He mumbled something under his breath, and shook his head.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, are you playing poker with Brooklyn again?" Rosalie's voice roared through the house.

I shoved all the chips back at Emmett. "No, Rosalie my dear sister," I said sweetly.

I then stood up, laughing as Rosalie walked into the kitchen, glaring at us. Emmett cursed under his breath, and Jasper looked up from the table. Edward laughed loudly.

"You guys! She's only twelve! Like, seriously! She's going to be trying to sneak into casino's when she's fifteen because of you!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea!" I laughed wildly with the guys.

Rosalie rolled her eyes like old Rose. "Why do I bother?" she asked herself.

"Don't worry, Rose," I said, laughing. "I won't."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Rosalie was laughing as she was looking around the room.

I went to go get up, and suddenly, there was an extreme stabbing pain in my chest, like it was on fire. I blinked a few times until suddenly, I was on my knees in front of Rosalie, clutching at my shirt, and breathing heavily. I could barely seem to get air into my lungs, and I couldn't blow it back out.

"Holy crap! Oh, Brook, Brooklyn!" Rosalie's voice was in my ear, and my vision was dancing with grey dots.

"What the hell is going on?!" Emmett thundered.

"Get Carlisle!" Edward shrieked.

As fast as the pain had started in my chest, a pounding pain started in my head as the chest pain disappeared to nothing, and I fell into a black void.

* * *

The first thing I woke up to was a voice. The second thing was the extreme pain that was almost agony, like the agony I went through when I had almost died defending my vampire family.

My eyes refused to open, and no matter how hard I tried, I was stuck like that.

/Hey, kid. Kid!/ A voice echoed in my brain.

I tried to scream, but it was as if I was deaf, blind, and not able to move, like a giant rock.

/You can talk to me mentally, you know. I'm telepathic,/ the voice said again, chuckling as if something was funny.

/Whaaaa?!/ Was all I was able to get out of my mind speech.

/Eh, your a newbie at this, aren't you? Just talk mentally, and I'll be able to here_ it,/_ The voice said again.

/H-how did this happen?/ That was my reply.

/I was just going to ask you the same thing, but I'm fairly sure I know why./ The voice sounded male, so I decided that he was going to help me.

/Okay, so, explain,/ I thought, and I tried to shutter, but just as before, I couldn't.

/You've got to be telepathic. I am a telepath, but my telepathy is strange, not normal. Once I make contact with someone's mind, I can talk to them, but they can't talk to me back. Also, I can see every memory, every thought, every touch, every sense, and every emotion they've ever had. I'm going to assume that your the normal kind of telepath–you can talk to them and they can talk to you, but you only hear the thoughts they want you to hear, and you can go for miles; I'm in California right now, and I can feel that your in Ontario somewhere./

/So, I'm a telepath? But I could never do this until now!/ I shouted back.

/OH! It's gotta be a telepathy attack./

/What the heck is that?/

/Your telepathy was just building and building and building until suddenly–POOF–it just burst, causing you to feel intense pain, faint, and your mind went free, trying to find another telepath, which is me./ He seemed fairly sure of this.

/And will it happen again?/

/Once or twice before your mind is used to finding everyone else's mind voice. You know, you can do this with other people too, not just me./

/How do you know all this? I asked, trying to somehow wake up again./

/There are two answers for that question. One, I read everything when I felt your presence. Two, that's the only explaination because that's what happened to me,/ he replied, snorting at the end of the sentence.

/Who are you?/ I whispered.

/The name's Jeddakkar, but you can call me Jed, dragonfly,/ he answered.

/Jedda–who?/ I asked. /What kind of name is that?/

/Hmm, I don't think Brooklyn is any better,/ Jed laughed, teasing me. /It's some sort of weird Italian name or something. I was never sure; I was changed before I figured it out./

/Changed? What kind of change?/ I asked.

/You should know, vampire girl. You tell me./

/Your a telepathic VAMPIRE?!/

/Yeah, the only telepathic vampire. You're the only telepathic human, though./ Jed added.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head, and I yelped out, /Jed!/

/Hold on, dragonfly, hold on. I think the connection is fading. I'll have to wait until another attack to find you again. I'm sure . . ./

/Jed! I can't hear you! Jed! Jeddakkar!/ I was screaming as I slowly began to fade away, melting into nothing, like I didn't exist anymore.

* * *

. . . . ! ! ! ! Don't hate me!! I finally got over my writer's block and got my butt in gear and typed up this chapter. My italic's aren't working, so yeah . . . . not my fault!!!

I'm so so so SO SO SO SO sorry everyone!!! Please don't hate me, and I'm sorry this is all rushed, but I gotta hurry and make it up to you all by updateing as much as I can. I maybe Brook a telepath AND gave her a new friend/boyfriend whatever!!

Please don't hate me!! Love you all!!

~Sun


	13. More Telepathy, Anyone?

As said in the last Chapter, my italiac's aren't working, so the slashes are still how Brooklyn and Jed speak telepathicly.

Another example: /I am so sorry I haven't updated. Please, again, don't hate me./

I really am sorry, as I said, that I haven't updated! Thanks for dealing with my crap!! Maybe a new story will come out of this???

~Sun

* * *

" . . . Jed! Jed! Jeddakkar!" My voice screamed.

I screamed when I heard my own voice not in my head. I couldn't feel Jed's presence in my mind anymore, and I was thrashing about in someone's extremely cold arms. Steel guard's were on my arms, holding me tight as I thrashed, and a cold hand was on my fore head.I could hear murmurs in the other room.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn!" Carlisle's voice shocked me back into my real world.

I yelped and my eyes flew open, Carlisle's eyes wide, his angelic face filled with relief.

I looked down at my arm quickly, and burly hands were wrapped around them. I looked to my right, and I was against someone's chest still.

"Brooklyn, oh, Brook!" Rosalie's voice was thrumming as someone held me closer to there chest. Her voice was that of a mother's, a sister's, and a friend's.

"Wh-what happened?" My voice was hoarse, and cracked.

"Brooklyn, I don't know, but you're okay, right?" Carlisle asked me.

I slowly nodded. "But Jed–"

"Who is Jed, or Jeddakkar, or whoever?" Emmett asked me as his hands left my arms, and Rosalie sat me up, brushing my hair away from my face.

Esme was hugging me and almost sobbing dryly as both she and Rosalie helped me sit up. Everyone was around me, and Alice was smiling at me as she put a hand on my head.

"Jed . . . he's . . . hard to explain," I told them. "I guess he's my . . . I'm not sure . . . my telepathic guide, I guess?"

"Telepathy?" Edward asked in his musical voice. "What brought this on?"

"Oh, I sound insane, but when I was asleep or whatever, Jed came into my head and told me I had just had a telepathy attack, and– and– and–" I was shaking and crying all at the same time.

"This is just to much for a fourteen year old girl right now. Why don't we get you cleaned up and you can have a nice nap, okay?" Esme asked me.

I nodded so quickly I probably looked animated. As Esme swept me into her arms, I couldn't help but think about Jed. Did he have blonde hair, or red maybe? Golden, or red eyes? Oh, there was just so much to think about!

But I wasn't thinking as my eyes closed, I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

I was in school, about a week after my telepathy attack. Tapping my pencil in an irregular beat on the desk, I watched the hand on the clock slowly move. Only five minutes until I get to go free. Five whole mintes.

Suddenly, a panging pain in my chest started again. My head pounded, my vision was dancing with gray, white and black dots. I was swaying as my head was suddenly on my desk, and my eyes were closing.

Edward. . . .

I wasn't even able to scream for help mentally before I was drifing away to a world that seemed to be imprinted in my memories.

* * *

/Well, hello, dragonfly! Took you long enough!/ Jed's voice was almost to sweet to hear.

Again, though, I was in black, and not able to move, but Jed's voice cleared that worry away from me.

/Jed! Jed, oh, it's so good to hear you again!/ I cried.

/Same to you, Brooklyn. Or do you prefer Brook?/ Jed asked.

/You keep calling me dragonfly, and I kind of like that,/ I told him.

He laughed, his laugh like pealing church bells choursing together. /Dragonfly it is, then./

/Jed, how old are you?/ I asked, and I mentally cursed myself for asking that.

/I was eighteen when I was bitten and changed, but I just celebrated my twenty eighth birthday,/ he replied. /And don't curse yourself; it's not very good. I'm damned to being a blood thirsty vampire./

/I've always wanted to be one. . . ./

/Yeah, you have, but that's because you aren't one. Trust me, you'd hate it,/ Jed said, and he seemed angry.

/I'm going to have to be one,/ I told him sheepishly.

/Yeah, I know. I just hate thinking about it, dragonfly./

I got the stupidest idea ever. /Hey, why don't when I get changed, I'll find you with my . . . telepathy . . . and you can join my coven?/

Jed was silent. His mental shock echoed through the black space.

/Maybe?/ I asked pitifully.

He still seemed silent until he agreed, /Maybe./

/Jed, are you alright?/ I asked.

/I'm just thinking . . . I think this might be your last telepathy attack . . . We'll just have to see though./ was his reply.

/Oh, Jed, will I be able to hear you all the time?/ I asked, confusion sweeping through our black space.

/I think so, but you can also tune me out, and talk to other people. And, as a bonus, you won't come here; you'll be able to do all normal stuff again./

/Jed, thank you. Really./

/Your welcome, dragonfly./

I giggled, and Jed laughed his bell like laugh.

Suddenly, just as it had last time, Jed began to fade away. /See you on the otherside, dragonfly!/ he shouted as he faded to nothing.

I was spinning in a void until I was choking, and my world went darker then ever before.

* * *

/Dragonfly? Dragonfly?!/ Jed's voice awoke me.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn!" Another voice was yelling at me too.

I moaned and groaned as my eyes slowly opened. I was staring into the face of Edward, who was giving me the "Your totally insane" look. I could hear Rosalie and Alice both yelling at people to give me some space, and for some odd reason I felt a wave of calm come over me. Jasper's work, I knew.

/Interesting crowd, dragonfly,/ Jed laughed.

/Shut up, you telepathic geek,/ I growled at him as I slowly sat up. Edward's hands were stiff as he helped me.

My whole class was around me, and Jasper was at my side, his hand on my fore arm and Emmett was looming over me protectively, baring his teeth at anyone who dared to come any closer.

"We need to talk," Edward whispered into my ear, his whisper like wind chimes.

Rosalie and Alice helped me to my feet as my classmates asked me over and over if I was all right or not.

/Mind reader. Nice,/ Jed was laughing as he said that.

/Yeah, and he can hear this whole conversation, I'm thinking,/ I replied.

/He can./ was Jed's reaction. /Why don't you invite him to the conversation we're having?/

/How?/ I asked.

I was being lead by Edward and Alice out of the room as Jed replied, /Just focus on Edward and that you want to mentally talk to him. That's what I do./

I stared at the back of Edward's bronze haired head, and I gritted my teeth. I focused on him and his mind, and suddenly, Edward stopped, and I could feel a strange presence in my mind. The presence was strong, and if it had a color, it would have been gold. It had sharp edges, but yet, it seemed kind.

/Edward! Listen to me!/ I cried.

Edward was still a stone as Alice was tapping him on the shoulder.

/Dragonfly, the future seer too, please,/ Jed said.

I started to focus on Alice too, and suddenly, like a frilly Christmas decoration, Alice's mind was one with Jed's, myselves, and Edward's.

/Dragonfly! You did it!/ Jed exclaimed, and I could feel his pride humming through our minds.

/Alice, Edward, I so told you I was a telepath! I told you!/ I couldn't help the impulse to say it.

/Wha–what is this?/ Alice asked, her mind voice shaking.

/It's called telepathy,/ I told her.

/I'm not sure I understand,/ Alice replied as Edward was still a stone. She was still trying to get his attention.

/What's is going on?!/ Edward's mind thundered and knocked poor Alice to the ground.

* * *

Again, writer's block has been an issue with this story, but thankfully, I'm still slowly updating what I get. I think I'm going to have to just keep on trucking so I can get this to a point where maybe I can take a break.

Thank you for dealing with my horrible spelling, grammar and non-updating-spells. I love you all, guys!!

Thanks for reading!!

~Sun


	14. An Author's Note, Again

. . . . . . . IDIDN'TDOITIMEANIT!! (I didn't do it I mean it.)

You all probably hate me, so I'm not sure why on Earth I'm putting this up. Oh, wait, maybe it's because my guilt finally ate right through me amd I'm tried of loosing all my hair. Hahaha, I'm kidding. I still have a head full of hair, but I couldn't stand hiding out much longer without putting something up here to explain what's happened.

Okay, if you don't completely hate me, then YAY!! I love you guys so so so so much and you're all the reasons why I keep pulling these awful author's note and why I update!!! I'm really sorry about all my bull . . . uh, bull crap.

If you do hate me, I understand completely. Just don't send me mean reviews and threatening PM's. Thanks.

Now that that's done, I guess I can explain why I haven't updated without having something being thrown over the internet and to me. *Egg lands on the inside of the computer screen.* HEY!! I said I was sorry!!

Alright, settle back, take a bathroom break if you need to, because this is one loooooonnnnnng and complicated story.

*Takes a deep breath in.* Okay, so I guess something with my internet serve went wacko and they cut off my internet server and I went without internet for an odd number of days and I almost went insane and then when the internet came back on, guess what? If you just said you think I got a virus, your exactly right. I got yet another DAMNED virus and I had to go get my computer wiped and then I lost alot of my stories, so I really don't want to have to delete any of them, so I've been trying to get back on my feet but I keep loosing every good idea I get for my stories. *Deep breath out, then deep breath in again.* But now I finally have a good virus protection software, and it's been doing an awesome job! Yay!

And what's worst then my internet crashing and another virus? Oh, I can tell you. My bedroom is being repainted, and my house is a mess. I haven't seen my cat in over two hours, and I'm starting to worry about him. And to top it all off, I feel like a pile of CRAP for neglecting all you guys!!

Okay, I'm done.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S EVER SUPPORTED ME!! KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING!! THANKS FOR DEALING WITH MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND PLEASE KEEPING SENDING ME THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS!!

Thanks for dealing with me and my stupid computer. We love you guys!!

With even more love then the last time,

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A Sun


	15. Jed, You've Got To Explain

/Edward, holy crap, calm down!/ I cried out.

/Ow, my head!/ Jed shouted.

"Ow, my back side," Alice grumbled out of our minds.

/Yikes! Um, stop? I don't know what to say!/ I yelped. /Do something!/

/Right. Edward, listen. I could tell you that I come in peace and all that goobygook, or I could just give you the normal explaination, all right? Which one?/ Jed seemed almost angry at Edward's out burst.

Edward bared his teeth in a snarl, but then he whipped around to face me. /Explain. Now./

Alice jumped up, and before Jed could speak, she said, "We need to go see Carlisle!" She took my hand and Edward's and started to pull us down the white tiled hall. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper suddenly appeared at Edward's side.

/You can let the future seer go, dragonfly,/ Jed said.

I focused on Alice's mind leaving mine, and the frilly happy Christmas feeling in my brain left. I could almost feel the sharp ragged edges of Edward's mind, and they were still gold. Jed's mind was almost like a wide open field, and for the first time, I truly felt it; it was like a comforting breath of fresh air.

/All right, as I was going to explain before you rudely yelled, my name is Jeddakkar, but I go by Jed. I'm a telepathic vampire. Your sister, Brooklyn, had a lot of telepathic power stored up. I believe that it finally burst, and the telepathic part of her mind found me. I explained to her what had happened, and that she would have another telepathy attack. After that, she would be able to talk to anyone and not just me.

/She has a different type of telepathy then I do. I have the kind of telepathy that I can only talk to the person, the person can't talk back to me. I also feel every thought, every sense, every touch, everything about the person I'm talking to. Your sister can only feel or see what other's want to show her, and other people can talk back to her. It's quite simple, really. Telepathy is past down by blood, so she must have a telepathic person in her family tree./ Jed took a deep breath, and then laughed. /Jeez, I sound like a broken record. I just keep repeating and repeating. . . ./

I had been so intently listening to Jed and Edward's conversation, I didn't notice that Alice, Edward and I were piled into Edward's Volvo, and Alice was speeding down the highway, and to our house. The trees alone the highway were spread out, and only came in flashes of color. The sky was a light clear blue, and it looked beautiful. It reminded me of Jed, actually.

/A vampire?/ Edward asked, all the anger in his mind voice gone. His sudden outburst had sizzled down, and it seemed to mean nothing anymore now that Jed had explained. /Do you belong to a coven?/

/No, not at the moment. I tend to drift. I'm a floater./ Jed laughed again.

/Human blood?/ Edward asked. I flinched, but said nothing in my mind.

/Not all the time. I do cheat once or twice every three months though. Animal blood just doesn't seem to do it for me. . . ./ Jed replied softly.

My mental shock sort of exploded through our minds. I managed to stay calm, but I sighed, breathing in deeply. I should have been ready for it; not every vampire is a vegeterian.

/I wouldn't hurt you, dragonfly. You know that,/ Jed's mind voice was comforting. I let the shock diffuse away, and it didn't linger in our minds.

/And Brooklyn . . . she wasn't able to do this before. Why is that?/ Edward asked again, curiosity now an edge in his tone.

/As I said. She had so much telepathic energy, it just exploded one day, resulting in pain and a black out. Her mind reached, trying to find another telepath, and she found me,/ Jed answered. /Dragonfly, are you still there?/

/Yes,/ I managed to reply, stilling watching the trees fly by the car window. It was almost calming, mesmerizing.

/Jed, of course, I'll have to meet you,/ Edward said slowly.

/Yes. Brooklyn already invited me to. I will, but I must confirm this with your coven leader. And it will have to be when Brooklyn get's used to her new telepathy; I don't want to scare any of your coven, and I am a bit busy in the next few months./ Jed's reply was care free, and easy.

"We're here." Alice broke the silence. "Home." Her voice was as happy as it had been in my mind.

Relief washed through my system. Good. Jed and Edward would have to stop fighting now.

/Good bye, Edward. It was nice to chat with you,/ Jed said, and I could tell that in his physical form, he was smiling. /You can let him go, Brook./

I slowly focused on Edward's mind leaving ours, and the gold edges disappeared, and Jed's mind exploded through mine. His green field presense mingled with mine, and it felt wonderful.

/Ugh, I hate being so serious!/ Jed exclaimed. /I hate it! Jeez, you'd think something crawled up his butt and died!/

I started laughing, both in my mind and outloud. Alice and Edward looked back at me, Edward's eyebrows raising up.

"Wow, thanks Jed," Edward muttered as he quickly got out of the car.

Both Jed and I were laughing so hard we could barely breathe. Once we stopped, I managed to stutter, /Nice one! You remind me of my brother!/

/You mean Emmett? Yes, I do see a lot of myself in him./ Jed stopped.

Carlisle, or Dad, as I called him, appeared at the front step with Edward, his face almost froze with worry.

/It's show time,/ Jed muttered to himself as I slowly got out of the car.

* * *

. . . . . Well, I was waiting for an atomic bomb or something to be dropped on me.

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!! I've been having horrible writer's block on this and I actually only kept this going because I think everyone would be super duper mad at me if I deleted this. I'm hoping you all don't hate me, but if you do, I understand.

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS THIS ON THERE ALERTS OR FAVORITE STORIES OR HAS REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I KEEP THIS GOING, OTHER WISE, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN DELETED A LONG TIME AGO!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH!!!_**

Well, I think I'm starting to get over my writer's block with this one!!! YAY!!! Because I think in a few Chapter's time, it will become Jed's POV for a special treat or whatever, and you'll get to see what Jed thinks of his "dragonfly". Hehehe.

Thank you all for reading!!! I love you guys so so so so much!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	16. The Date Is Set

"Brooklyn? Are you all right?" Dad asked me, taking my face in his hands. "Your pulse is normal . . . so is you blood pressure . . ."

"Dad, I'm fine. Really. I just, kind of, well, sort of . . . got a new friend," I told him, trying to think of the right words to describe Jed.

Jed was laughing in my mind. It seemed care free. /It would be easier if you just invited him to our conversation./

/Right!/ I laughed with him as I focused on my Dad's mind. Suddenly, a pure white ocean washed through my mind, and I could feel my dad's mind become one with mine and Jed's.

/I come in peace,/ Jed said, trying not to laugh.

I burst out laughing, not being able to control myself. Dad just stayed frozen, still cupping my face in his hands. He looked as if he had just seen a Purple People Eater just walk by.

Jed was laughing too. /Oh, forget the goobygook. I'm Jed, and I'm a telepathic vampire. . . ./

I didn't listen to the conversation this time; Jed was just repeating everything that he had said to Edward. Wow, he did sound like a broken record. Dad slowly dropped his hands and nodded very few seconds like he understood. He then quickly motioned for Alice, Edward and I to go inside with him.

Once we were inside, I sat down on the couch, putting my head back on some pillows. Carlisle sat beside me, like he was scared that if he didn't, he'd lose connection with Jed. Edward also stayed close by, listening to Carlisle and Jed's conversation.

Once Jed was done his extremely long explaination, he laughed quickly. /Well, that's it./

/I see./ Carlisle said, his mind voice shaky. /We will arrange a meeting time. Two years time? Is that alright for you? We'll move closer to where you are./

/No, no. Don't do that. I know you must relocate every few years, so where were you thinking of locating next?/ Jed's voice was still it's normal, teasing self.

/Alaska,/ Carlisle replied.

/I'll meet you in Alaska then, in two years. I'll be able to leave then, as well. I'm a bit tied up with some other vampires at the moment. They don't seem to get the grasp of 'unwelcome.'/ Jed said.

I wanted to argue with Jed and Carlisle that he should come sooner, but the mind silence drew on, and I didn't say anything. Or more, I wouldn't say anything because I knew I would never win an agrument with Jed, and it would be even harder with Carlisle there.

* * *

It was only two years since Jed and I had first found each other. With each growing day, we grew founder of each other,we grew more loving of each other. Our bond was so close that he never left my mind, and I never left his. His mind was like an evergreen field with only one flower in it; a beautiful pink flower. Why it was there I'll never know.

My whole vampire family was hunting and getting ready for Jed's arrival; Esme and Alice had decorated the whole house again.

I watched out the window as snowflakes started to fall. Jed had told me that he was hunting, and that he was already half way to where I was right now. In the faint reflection of the window, I could see my extremely dark brown hair; it was very long, and usually in a braid that hung down my back.

Suddenly, just as the snow started to fall harder, I heard a clicking sound. I froze, not saying anything. There was another clicking sound, and the sound of a door knob turning.

I jumped up, not wanting to alarm Jed. I knew Edward was to far away to hear me, and if I tried to call them, it would take to long; by then whatever was happening would be done and over with.

Suddenly, three dark shapes floated into view. All three of them were cloaked in dark cloaks, and they all had burning red eyes. The faces were almost faint in my memories, but yet, I couldn't remember them correctly.

"Hello, Brooklyn. Do you remember me? My name is Jane," the shortest cloaked figure said. The hood of the cloak slipped off, and I could see the light brown color of her hair.

"Jane," I whispered, remembering the name. She was one of the Volturi memembers, and she wasn't found of me. She had come before, trying to kill me when I was thirteen.

"Well, poor Carlisle's time is up. We're not waiting any longer. You're not a vampire, so you'll have to die," Jane said, drifting forward slowly.

I started to breathe very fast, and my chest was heaving. There was only one person who would be able to save me right now, and that one person was busy.

"Good bye," Jane said in her flitting voice.

It happened all so very fast, but I was able to scream one thing into my mind: /_JEDDAKKAR_!!/

* * *

Mwhaha! Cliffy!!

I finally got my butt in gear and updated today, and now I'm so obessed with getting the next Chapter up I'm already half way done typing it! Hehehe! Next Chapter's in Jed's Point Of View!!!

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed and alerted and favorited this story!!! THANK YOU!!! Love you guys so so so so much!!

Thanks for reading!!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	17. Jed's Point Of View: We Finally Meet

**_JED'S POINT OF VIEW_**

The mental scream of my full name made me drop the dead stag at my feet. As much as I wanted to keep drinking from it, Brooklyn's mind voice sounded as if she were about to die.

/Brooklyn?! Brooklyn?!/ I shouted, bolting across the snowy field I was in. Remembering where she had said her house was, I was only around ten miles from it. I could barely feel her mind, which was the color of one million wild flowers blurred together, bright and wild. Now all I could feel was darkness, as if she had almost been knocked out.

Or as if she was trying to block me out.

I knew better. She wouldn't try to block me out on purpose. /Brooklyn! Brookyln! Answer me!/ I kept shouting over and over again as the pine trees turned to blurs, and the twigs and branches that hit me felt like nothing but caressing wind.

A sudden scent hit me like a boulder. It was the scent of another vampire, and it smelt like a fresh rain. I had only smelt the scent once before, and that was when I was first created by the Volturi.

My past was an aching one; the Volturi had created me only for power, and when my power wasn't the way they wanted it, they tossed me out on the street. I had hated them ever since. I wanted revenge.

But if Brooklyn has taught me anything, it's not to hate people who have done something bad to you. She told me, otherwise, she would hate Emmett so much she would have ran away by now.

And now the Volturi were near, and I was running faster then I had ever thought possible, pure agony, blood lust and fury driving me faster. Even more fueling was the only thing on my mind; the beautiful girl that I longed to hear from again. Suddenly, a burst of her mind swept through my own, mingling with it like it was teasing me. It always did that, even when she was angry, sad or unhappy.

/Jed, Jed, no! Don't come anywhere near my house! Please, Jane will kill you!/ Brooklyn was shouting wildly, her mind voice coated with an emotion I had never heard from her before. Fear. /I'll come to you!/

/What, are you crazy?! Brooklyn, they'll kill you!/ I snapped back, almost angry with her that she thought she could run from the Volturi.

In her mind, I could feel her jumbled thoughts. She was already running from the Volturi, and the vampires weren't after her just yet; they had let her get a five minute head start, just so they could toy with her. Just the thought of them playing cat and mouse with Brooklyn was enough to make me snarl, both in my mind and out loud.

/I'm coming for you! Just keep running!/ I shouted, my mind voice shaky.

A sudden burst of wind brought a scent along with it. It was a wild berry scent, almost like strawberries and raspberries together. I breathed it in, knowing it was a human. I just hoped it was Brooklyn and that she wasn't bleeding.

I ran toward the scent, and suddenly, a beautiful girl stumbled out into my sight. Her dark brown hair was like melted dark chocolate, and it almost shone black in the faint cloudy sunlight. Her eyes were the slightest shade of sky blue, and her figure was slim and curvy.

/Brooklyn?/ I asked into my mind.

The girl whipped her head toward me, and her mouth opened in an "o" of surprise. Her eyes scanned over me as her mind voice shakily asked, /Jed?/

I only ran to her, swiftly picking her up into my arms. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, but I was almost used to it; I had been picturing it in my head for the past two years. Her body was warm, despite not having a coat on, and she gasped.

"Jed," her real voice whispered. "It's really you."

Hearing her voice . . . it was even more captivating in person.

"Dragonfly," I replied, my reply a whisper too.

I started running with her, the trees turning into blurs once again. I was bolting, kicking up snow as I ran, and she closed her eyes and faced towards my chest. In my mind, her voice whispered, /Jed, no. I don't want you to get hurt./

/Brooklyn, if anyone is going to get hurt, it's you. I'm not letting you go. You'll be safer with me,/ I said, my voice as hard as steel. /I'm going to get you out of here./

And as soon as the words rolled into our combined minds, three cloaked figures were in front of me, all of them smiling evilly, like they had just one a bet. Jane's face was grinning wildly, well Felix's and Alec's were quite calm and composed. I let loose a snarl that almost scared the crap out of myself, and I felt Brooklyn cringe against my chest as my snarl rumbled through me.

Even though I was trying to be brave, trying to keep calm and not go screaming and running in the other direction, two thoughts always crossed my mind around every two miliseconds.

We were ambushed.

We were dead.

* * *

There you have it!! Jed's Point of View!! Every Chapter, unless indicated, is now back in Brooklyn's Point Of View. Thank you. Yaya!! I finally got my butt in gear and updated this. Hahaha.

Well, now that my free week in coming to a close, I'm not going to be updating as much as I have been, but I'll be updating now that I'm basically over my horrible writer's block that almost killed me.

Thanks for reading, and I do like a few nice reviews!!

~Sun


	18. A Good Bye Kiss

I heard Jed swear as he clutched me tighter to him. I looked up into his rusty-gold eyes, and he looked down at me, a small smile twitching at his lips. His hair was the color of red-wine, deep red and shimmering. His face was perfect, and his eyes were perfect almond shapes. Even in my terrified state, I still couldn't believe the wild beauty that shone from him. I slowly wondered if he loved me, but then I shook that thought out, fear and pain replacing it.

"Jeddakkar," Jane snarled when her eyes locked with his.

"Jane." He returned the snarl.

"You two know each other," The second male vampire, Alec, said flatly.

/Jed, what's going on?!/ I cried, tears welling in my eyes, but they didn't fall. /How do you know Jane?/

/It's a long story,/ Jed said, his mental voice shaky with anger and fright. /And not for right now./

"Yes, we know each other. Is that a problem?" Jed then asked Alec out loud.

Alec snarled loudly, and the taller vampire, Felix, had to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You have now gotten yourself a death wish as well, old friend," Felix said to Jed, his voice taunting. "Do you wish to get thrown down into hell now, since your power will not be able to save you, yet again?"

Jed bared his teeth, placing me down on my feet so I didn't have to deal with the rumbling of his chest. He pushed me behind him, growling and snarling at Felix very loudly. The air was cold and I shivered, trying not to be noticed by the Volturi members.

"That was a long time ago, Felix." Alec now joined in on the taunting. "He has probably lost his powers, or they have faded away to nothing."

Jed snarled out, his snarl so filled with rage, I felt my heart jump. Our mind space was filled with the darkness of his fury, but yet, it was calm. Our emotions–pain, fury, fright and terror–mingled together in a mix of emotions.

/Jed, what are they talking about?/ I whispered in our minds.

Jed didn't reply in my mind, but only shook his head. "That is not for now, dragonfly," he said outloud.

/Tell me later, then,/ I told him, my mind voice strong, courage slowly building in it with every word.

/Dragonfly, I fear will we both not live after this./ His response was filling with the agony he didn't show.

I stopped, my heart not beating for a few seconds, the terror too much. Tears filled my eyes again as he looked back at me, his face now filled with the agony. He closed the tiny gap between us in two steps, and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward. The words swirling around in my head, just like my emotions were spirling in my mind space with Jed's.

"So, so touching. Hurry up, Jeddakkar, because I'm not waiting much longer, and I'm going to kill you both," Jane said, seeming very bored with everything now.

Jed breathed in, and leaned closer to my face, whispering in my mind, /Dragonfly, please, return my kiss./

His lips touched mine, and even though his lips were as cold as ice, fire sparkled between us; his field was on fire with passion and blood lust, and my mind space, which he told me reminded him of a rainbow, was now black and white, though one thing stood out in the space.

A red haired speck named Jeddakkar.

His arms wrapped around me, keeping me close to him. He broke our kiss, my eyes wide as he kissed my forehead, my temple, and then my hair. All I could see in the blur of tears was Jed's white shirt.

Brothers, sisters, mother, father, best friend, mind sharer. Enemy, killer, murderer, death.

I couldn't stop the words as they flew around my head, and as Jane said, "Good. Bye."

But suddenly, like a whirl wind, I heard a voice. "Touch them, and you die."

Jed's arms dropped from where they were, and I whipped around. There, standing all in a line, all of there hands interlocked, was my vampire family. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

Jane let loose a wicked snarl, and Alec growled. Felix kept his eyes locked on mine, but his teeth were bared.

"Carlisle, what is this? A riot?" Jane spat out.

"Jane, in four weeks is Brooklyn's birthday. Please, let her celebrate that, and then we will transform her." My dad, Carlisle, said, his voice strong.

/Over my pile of ashes,/ Jed growled in our minds.

"Aro said now. I will kill them now." Jane turned back in my direction.

I could feel Jed's mind racing for an answer, and suddenly, an idea popped in his head, and he said out loud, "I'll change her right here, right now."

* * *

Ahhhaaaahhhaa, drama!!!

I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile!! My word document is messed up--probably my doing--and I've been up to my earlobes in laundry and other chores. AND on top of it all, yes, I have writer's block. *Facepalm.* My brain hates me right now.

Well, I guess I should go--More laundry. Whoopie. . . .

Thanks a bunch for reading!!

~Sun


	19. So Sorry!: An Author's Note

I'm _**SO SO SO **_sorry I haven't been updating!! I mean, I do have a good reason, but in any case, I'm surprised I haven't gotten any hate mail yet, but I keep typing up these strangely long Author's Notes.

If you hate these stupid Author's Notes, and don't care about my story, just please skip to the last paragraph. Thanks.

For all of you who do care about me and my stories, go pee, get some snacks, and sit back, because this is one long and stupid story.

All right, so, I went for a walk to try and get over all my STUPID Writer's Block and all my stupid ideas for new stories, and when I got back, my mom was on the phone and I guess my grandma who lives back in Canada wanted us to come up and stuff, so we had to leave and all that jazz. I wasn't allowed to take my lap top with, which is one of the reaons why I haven't updated. . . . Anyhoo, as I was saying, we went back up to Canada.

Well we were there, my grandma–whom I refer lovingly to as Grammy–asked my mom and I to move a T.V. for her because she's old and "get can't her butt of her chair", so we went to go move the T.V. down the stairs to her basement. When we were moving the odd hundred-plus T.V., I managed to trip over my own two feet, fall down the stairs, and _**BREAK**_ my growth plate in my ankle. Obviously, I had to go get a cast–Neon orange, my friends. Neon orange.–and well, that didn't go to well. I now have to hobble around on crutches. Ughhh.

And well, basically the rest you've all heard before–Writer's Block, stupid ideas, but now, I have to worry about my damn ankle too. AHH, why does the world hate me?!?!

Anyhoo, again, I just want to say **thank you **to all the people who have reviewed–in which, the list is too long and I'm so lazy and my ankle hurts, I'm not even going to post it. You all know who you are. And if you haven't reviewed, that's okay too–even the people who have given me bad reviews. I mean, even you guys have helped me with my Writer's Block and my grammar and all that stuff. Half my stories wouldn't be up on the site if it wasn't for you all yelling at me to keep them on. :) Thanks for that too.

I also just want to give a shout out to the bands who have made all the music I've been listening to–Tatu, Toybox, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Shaggy, Nickelback, Hinder, Evanscence, Basshunter. You guys all rock!!!

_**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH, AND I'LL GET BACK WRITING AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!!**_

With extreme love, and advice on how NOT to break your growth plate,

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun

P.S. (If your grandma asks you to help lift a T.V., say no. Or the stairs will trip you.)


	20. Pain

The extremely shocked mental silence I sent over the mind space was wild. Jed was starring straight into Jane's eyes, and as my panic overwhelmed almost everything. My stomach was in such a knot I was barely able to breathe. I wanted to puke my guts out right there and then. Jed looked at Carlisle, his eyes beseeching.

I whipped toward my father figure, and reached out with my mind, not tentively, but urgently. I exploded into his mind without resitation. The normal white sea was now gray with terror. His face showed no emotion, but I slowly whispered, /Daddy?/ in my mind.

Carlisle smiled at me and looked at Jed again. Edward snarled, but said nothing. Alice's mouth was in an "o" of surprise, and Jasper was gritting his teeth. Esme, Rose and Emmett didn't know what was happening yet.

"Go, Jed. Go. I will, I promise." Dad's voice was shaky and tiny.

I looked back at Jed as he looked deep into my eyes. Within everything that was happening, I could hear Jane's little gleeful, "Ha! I always get my way, even though she's not dead."

"I'm sorry, Brooklyn," Jed pleaded. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

I nodded, tears running over in my eyes. They flooded my eyesight and everything was a blur, and it still hadn't clicked in my brain on what he was going to do. My breathing was painful now, and if I hadn't been in front of a bunch of people, I probably would have started crying even harder.

I felt Jed's lips on my neck, first as a kiss and they opened, and a flash sharp of pain made me gasp. Jed's mind was suddenly filling with red blood lust, and I could feel something burning on my neck and I wanted to scream, but I screamed nothing. I could feel my body trembling.

"No!" Edward shouted, and I heard his gasp of pain.

Esme's whimper was suddenly lost in the pain, the burning was now acompanied by Jed's wild snarls as he was sucking out all my blood. It felt like all of my life was being spilled out into his mouth, and he was swallowing it. The burning flared, and my mouth opened and a scream managed to escape it. I wanted the burning to stop, and my mind was frantically seeking answers.

Jed's cold arms were around me once more in an unbreakable grasp. But suddenly the cold was broken away from me, and even through my pain, I was grasping for Jed to come back to me. I was in someone else's arms, and I was looking into the face of Carlisle.

/Daddy,/ I whispered mentally through my mind and through the pain that then made me gasp and scream. I was being thrown into a fiery pit, and there was almost no way to escape it.

I closed my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream that sent the burning knife pain down my back. It flooded my system faster with my pounding heart, and in the middle of my screaming, I could hear my father whispering to me what was happening.

I was still screaming as I could hear frantic voices of Edward, Esme and Alice. I only wanted to hear two things: Jed's voice and Jane being ripped to shreds. I knew I would probably not get either of those two.

/Jed, Jed, Jed, Jed, _Jed, Jed, Jed, Jed, JED_!/ I was screaming in my mind over and over again. The field that we shared was on fire now, and the beautiful multi-colored flower in the middle wasn't on fire; it was glowing brightly. I wanted for him to reply horribly bad, and I sent that feeling over the heated mind space.

The pain worsened still, and I knew that through this, I was surely going to die.

Agony ripped it's way through my emotions, replacing everything; my love for my vampire family and my love for Jed. It covered every emotion in a raging fire that coated my every feeling, my every movement. . . . My _everything_.

I kept screaming, still trying to listen to Carlisle, but all I wanted to hear was Jed's voice again. And again, I sent that feeling over to him.

I only caught Jed's words in my mind as I spiraled into a burning void that I didn't know if I was going to wake up from or not. /Dragonfly, I love you./

All I felt was darkness and pain.

* * *

Hi!

Ugh, that Chapter was really short, but hey, it's up and a Chapter.

Well, I don't really have to explain. I posted a giant Author's Note that explains everything.

My ankle hurts like hell, and it basically helped me through this Chapter. I haven't moved in about, I say, three hours. I chose not to move, though, because I really don't want to have to get up and hobble around with my crutches. UGHHH.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. YOU ARE THE REASON THIS IS STILL UP HERE!!!

Also a thank you to the band Breaking Benjamin and their song "I Will Not Bow". Your song has helped me greatly through this Chapter as well.

Well, I better go. I still want to update more tonight, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to or not.

THANKS FOR DEALING ME AND THANKS FOR READING!!

~Sun


End file.
